I will fix you
by emilypiper
Summary: What If Elena saw Damon kill Jessica, could she save him from himself, could she make him want to live again, What happens when he confesses his true feelings about who he is? Takes place the night after Rose died. What happens when Stefan finds out about Elena helping Damon? Romance/ hurt/comfort. Delena loveliness ;)
1. Chapter 1

**What If Elena saw Damon kill Jessica, could she save him from himself, could she make him want to live again, What happens when he confess his true feelings about who he is? Takes place the night after Rose died.**

**Delena loveliness ;)**

**Please be kind this is like my 3****rd**** fanfic, and I'm terrible speller **

Damon lay perfectly still on the road, as the car's headlights approached him.

He was numb. Rose was gone, the first woman in over one hundred and sixty years to understand him, love him even, was gone. She was a star in the highest part of heaven and he was still a cowardly predator lying on the ground waiting for his next meal to approach.

Finally the Cars wheels came to a' stop, just in front of him.

_There's no going back now, _he thought to himself.

The door of the car opened quickly, and a human got out, it was female. Perfect.

The girl approached him quickly, but somewhat cautiously, Damon could tell it through her heartbeat.

"Hello? Sir? Are you okay?" she asked nicely, her voice was sweet- innocent.

He pretended to groan in pain. "I'm lost" he mumbled.

Damon looked at her face, she was pretty, her soft blue eyes were large, and she still had a youthful look about her… she wouldn't of been much older than…than _Elena. _

"And your lying in the middle of the road?" she replied.

"I'm not that kind of the lost…Metaphorically…Existentially, " he muttered

"Do you need help?" she asked politely, even though Damon knew he probably sounded like a crazy drunk.

"Well yes I do, can you help me? He said producing a liquor bottle from his leather jacket.

"Your drunk" – she was latching on. She started to run, _like everyone else._

"No! Please don't leave," he said, picking himself up from the ground.

She was escaping. He quickly ran at vampire speed, appearing suddenly in front of her. She was scared.

A little voice in Damon's head screamed at him, _don't do it_.

But he was numb. He couldn't take the pain anymore, He couldn't take the hurt.. The loss. He was dead. This was it; he tried so long to be good.

He compelled her. "Don't move" he whispered, looking straight in her eyes

"I don't want any trouble" she said, in a detached voice.

"Nor do I…but its all I got" he mumbled, stroking her face lightly.

"Why cant I move?" she asked, her voice was still scared. He knew he should do something about that.

"What's your name?" Damon asked. "Jessica" she mumbled.

"Hey, Jessica, I have a secret, I have a big one, but I've never said it out loud, I mean what's the point? Its not going to make me good, adopt a puppy… I cant be what others want me to be, What _she_ wants me to be… "

Suddenly all of his emotions came rushing to the surface. This was it. Elena was going to hate him forever.

"This who I am Jessica " he said, as he slipped his hands down to her shoulders

"Are you going to hurt me?" Her voice trembling. "I'm not sure…because you are my crisis, do I kill you, or do I not?"

"Please! Don't !" she was shaking, tears failing from her eyes.

"But, I have to, because I'm not human…and I miss it, I miss it more than anything in the world…that is my secret, Jessica, and there is only s-so much hurt a man can take!" Damon replied, he was crying now, his rage was building inside.

"Please don't!" she said screaming, this time.

"Okay…" Damon mumbled, loosing his grip. He could let her go, He was strong. He could get through this. He looked at her, her cute freckled cheeks, stained with tears. He was a monster, of the worst kind.

"Your free to go" He was doing this for Elena.

Jessica began running to her car, fast for a human.

Suddenly, Damon remembered, and his head stung, with poisonous thoughts of Elena, and Stefan, Rose, his father, and all of the people he had killed…

It was to much for him to bear. He was numb.

He rushed over to Jessica, pinning her against her own car, he took one look at her pretty hazel eyes, and let himself sink into her neck.

He sucked on her blood, letting the blood drip from his mouth, he didn't care.

* * *

Elena put her foot down on the pedal accelerator, she was worried about Damon.

Rose had died. He had loved her. It wasn't fair. Damon needed someone to love, someone to hold. She knew that if she didn't reach the Boarding house quickly, something bad was going to happen.

Elena sped down the country lane, exceeding the speed limit; she needed to be there for him.

Suddenly from a distance she saw a car parked in the middle of the road.

She pulled up on the grass medium strip and raced out.

She knew what was happening; there he was slumped on the road, a girls pale body lay next to him. "Damon?" she whispered, appearing from behind the car.

She looked at him, with horror, but she quickly hid it.

With unjudging eyes, she surveyed him, she couldn't be angry with him.

He was hurt. He had blood all over his mouth, and his eyes were red.

He glanced up at her, "Elena?" he whimpered. He looked at her with his vampiric eyes, but quickly bowed his head back down into his lap in self-disgust.

Elena walked over to him slowly, but Damon started to shuffle away from her, across the road. "Please…Elena…Jus-Just stay away from me" he mumbled, pain in his voice.

"No, Damon, I'm here for you, _don't block me out, let me in, _I will help you"

He stopped moving, and she knelt down beside him.

"Come home with me Damon, I can help you, we can talk about this" she said grasping his hands in hers.

"No, please just leave me alone, you should hate me…look what I've done Elena" he said, glancing to the body of Jessica.

"I'm not angry, Damon" she said.

Damon looked at her again, his eyes had turned back to their natural, icy blue colour.

"Please. Damon" she begged, trying to pull him to his feet.

She took in her surroundings. She really needed to get him off the road. If someone came along, they were doomed.

"Damon please, just lets get you to my car" she begged.

He grumbled something unrecognizable.

Suddenly, Elena realized something, the pain Damon had gone through, probably wasn't just crushing him mentally, but physically as well.

"Damon…up now" she ordered tugging as hard as she could.

But he wouldn't budge. She sighed. It was partly her fault he was like this.

If only she admitted her feelings to him. She sighed…

"Damon please, I care about you, please for me" she said tears failing down her cheeks rapidly.

Suddenly she felt his weight shift, he was trying to stand up.

Elena grabbed him under the arm, and helped him to his feet.

Now she just had to get him to her car, she knew she couldn't take him back to the Salvatore Boarding house, it was a bad environment, and Stefan would be there. If she was going to help him, she had to take him back to her place.

"Come on Damon to my car" she instructed. She helped him into the car, wiped his face clean for him, and buckled his seatbelt over him. "Don't need that," he mumbled. She smiled weakly, but suddenly she remembered the girl, her body. She raced back to her and quickly moved her to the side of the road, scattering some grass over her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to her.

Elena raced back to her car, Damon had his head slumped against the window, his eyes were blank. "I'm taking you back to my place Damon, we can maybe chat there?" He didn't answer back.

Elena spun her car around, and headed back down the road.

She had to make him better, it was her calling.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena glanced over at Damon every minute, he still had not spoken.

She could tell he was broken, his face was torn, and his body slumped into the car seat, no strength retained in his features.

Elena pulled into her driveway "Damon, come on, lets get you inside, we can talk about things." Damon didn't answer.

She sighed, and got out of the car, walked around to Damon's side, opened the door, and unlocked his seatbelt.

She took him by the hand, her touch, made him move. Slowly, he moved his legs out of the car, and stood up. She held his hand, and led him up to the porch,

"Come," she said climbing the stairs.

She was thankful that Jenna was at University. Elena opened the door to her bedroom, and Damon followed her in. His face still held, little emotion.

"Um…you can sit were every you want" she said, shutting the door behind him.

Damon stood still. Suddenly he spoke.

"I haven't been here since, I… killed Jeremy," he mumbled softly.

"Why let me in here? I thought you hated me," he added.

"I forgive you Damon, I really do, I'm sorry" she said, inching closer to him.

"Please Damon, its okay to grieve, Please tell me how you feel" she whispered.

Damon took a seat on her dressing table seat.

He looked at her with his eyes, but then his face suddenly dropped to look at the floor. "Rose, she was like me…she was searching…still finding her place"

Elena's eye's widened; Damon had never been so straight with his emotions.

"You know Jules, was coming for me, not Rose" he added. Elena nodded.

"I'm going to miss her Elena," he said, as a single tear dripped down his face.

Elena grew even closer, and rubbed her thumb over his hand. "I'm here, its okay"

Damon looked at Elena with his piercing blue eyes, stunning her momentarily. He spoke again; "You know I only killed Jeremy, because I couldn't handle Katherine rejecting me, and you in the same, night-"

"wait? What? What do you mean Katherine?"

"Katherine…. she came on to me the same night, she played with me… I confessed I still loved her, and she said she never loved me- it was always and always will be Stefan- she said the exact same words as you did"

"I'm sorry, Damon, if you just had of told me," she said stroking his hand again. He pulled away, he still seemed upset.

Damon stood up again. "Where are you going?" she asked disappointed.

"Nowhere" he said, looking outside the window. He paused for a minute.

"I'm going to regret what I'm about to say, but I need too, I can't take it any longer Elena!"

"Damon I-" Elena said, but Damon cut her off, "You said you would listen" he interjected, he turned away from her, perhaps so she couldn't see his emotions.

"I want to die Elena, I want my life to be over, I can't take seeing you- and Stefan together, I cant take another day of pain" he whispered, his emotions rushing to the surface.

"Oh Damon, no! No don't say that" Elena rushed over to Damon, wrapping her hands around him.

"I love you so much, I always will, even if you never do," he whispered, burying his face into her.

"I know," she whispered back.

They embraced each other for a moment, and ever so slowly Damon pulled away.

"There is something else Elena…I told Jessica…the girl…I should tell you."

"Damon, whatever you want to say, say it, I'm here"

He paused, and took in a deep breath.

"Elena, I've never said this before, to anyone, but I need to… I-I hate. What I am." Elena was shocked, Damon, had always seemed so proud of his vampirism.

"And I miss being human, more than anything, and that is my secret…and why I will always protect you from, this" he said, pointing at himself.

Elena embraced Damon again.

She knew him now, he wasn't so closed, She knew the real Damon, she knew his deepest secret, and he was perfect. She had misjudged him, everything that was wrong about him, was right. She could trust him.

She could feel herself failing for him. Everything seemed right, Damon was her true love.

Suddenly her relationship with Stefan seemed over.

"I love you Damon"

Elena's lips touched Damon's first, he kissed her immediately back, embracing her, he moved his arms up and down her back, and she ran her fingers through his jet black hair. She felt Guilty she was cheating on Stefan, but she was no longer passionate about him. She loved Damon.

Damon began to groan with pleasure; suddenly he pressed her up against the wall of her bedroom, scooping her up, her legs swept around his.

"Damon" Elena breathed.

Damon moved his head away for a bit

"What about my brother, Stefan?" he whispered, his voice sounded different-more innocent.

"I made my decision Damon. I'll let him go" she breathed heavily, pressing her lips back onto his.

Elena eyed the bed; she wanted to be connected with Damon in every way possible.

"Damon" she said again, her eyes pointing to the bed.

He paused for a minute. "Are you sure, only if you want-" before Damon could finish his sentence, she pressed her finger onto his lips. "Shh" she whispered.

He let her down. Elena released her hair from her ponytail.

She grabbed his hand lightly, leading him over to the bed.

Elena removed his top first, exposing his muscular, perfect, chest to her.

He removed her top too, but ripped it from her instead.

Slowly they sunk into the bed, together. He was hers, and She was his.

**Okay next chapter will be up soon :D hope you like it, oh ill probably finish it even if I don't get any reviews! Please review! :D **

**(the love scene aint over yet) tell me if there are any grammatical errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena looked at Damon as he moved inside of her. He had his eyes closed.

"Damon" she huffed presumably. Damon didn't reply but he locked his fingers into hers, moving her arm up past her head.

He continued to kiss her on the cheeks, as Elena ran her hand through his hair.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear again.

Elena's fingers slipped down past Damon's hair, and onto his back, she dug her nails into his back, he groaned in painful pleasure.

Suddenly, Elena thought of Damon, what if he wasn't enjoying himself?

This was probably the worst sex he had ever had, compared to all the vampire stuff, he had.

Elena pulled away from his kisses momentarily, Damon was shocked, he began to back away from her, off the bed, "No…no Damon stay, I was just wondering are you enjoying yourself?" she whispered in his ear.

"I'm with you Elena, everything is perfect" he smiled softly, climbing back into bed. He brushed the side of his cheek with his thumb.

Elena still felt guilty; this had been the best night of her life, and Damon… he probably felt like this was _child's play_, she thought to herself.

She relaxed back into bed, but suddenly she had an Idea, she would let him drink from her, she knew vampire's got much pleasure out of it, and she wanted Damon to be happy, he had been through so much.

She got out of bed, and walked to her dressing table.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Elena" he whimpered, thinking Elena had been put off.

"You didn't hurt me Damon, but I do want to make you happy" she said smiling slightly. She turned back to the dressing table, and produced a letter opener from her drawer. She flipped it over and over in her hand.

_Anything for him._

She took the letter opener, and ran it hard down her neck, it stung, but she didn't care. She could feel the blood start to run down her neck.

She crossed to room again, Damon was still lying in bed, but he hadn't moved.

"Damon, for you " holding his hand in hers.

"No! Elena what are you doing? I could hurt you" he was upset.

"Damon…Damon I trust you, I know you want to" she whispered in his ears

"B-but-I don't want to hurt you" he repeated.

She moved her fingers down to her wound, wetting them with her own blood, she then moved her fingers across her lips, and kissed Damon lightly on the lips. "I wont force you, but I _want_ you to" she said sexily.

Damon looked at her again, with his gorgeous icy blue eyes, and then he slipped down to her neck, he kissed it softly.

Elena sunk into bed, wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly she felt his fangs gently seep into her skin, latching on.

Elena moaned in pleasure, Damon drank from her, but not fast and hard like Stefan, he did it with the up-most care.

Damon began groaning with pleasure too; he took Elena's hand and intertwined it with his. Elena didn't care about the pain she was experiencing, as long as Damon was happy, she was.

Elena made movements and soon he was inside her again, drinking her in the process.

Elena withered with pleasure. She savoured every minute of Damon's happiness.

Suddenly, he pulled away, "what's wrong?" she whimpered

"No more" he whispered, blood stained on his lips

Elena was disappointed, but she wasn't going to force Damon into anything he didn't want to do.

Damon pulled out from her, and they both sunk back into the bed.

"I love you so much" Elena said, stroking his chest.

"I love you too, but let me get some ice for your neck" he said moving off the bed, and putting his jeans back on.

Damon disappeared down into the kitchen, and Elena relaxed.

_How am I going to tell Stefan?_ She thought to herself. She never thought it was possible that she would fall out off love with Stefan, but she loved Damon now.

She wanted him only.

Suddenly she heard a loud knock downstairs.

"Oh no please don't let it be" she thought, as she raced downstairs.

Damon was still in the kitchen. He was making Elena a snack.

"Hide, now!" she yelled, directing him into the pantry.

Elena brushed the hair out her face, and opened the door.

It was Stefan. "Oh my God, Elena are you okay?"

"I'm fine Stefan" she said giving him a fake smile. "You know Rose is dead" he said hugging her. "I know, Damon called me" she lied.

"You haven't seen him? Have you Elena I- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" he yelled lifting her top away from her wound. "Nothing" she muttered, pushing him off her. _He's going to figure it out. _She thought to herself, Stefan pushed away from her, and walked into the kitchen. "_He's _in here, isn't he Elena?" Stefan walked to the pantry. Elena's heart skipped a beat.

Stefan opened the door of the pantry, angrily, exposing Damon.  
"What did you do to her?!" He screamed at Damon, grabbing him by the arm fierily, and tossing him on the floor, which collapsed under Damon.

"Nothing" Damon groaned, picking himself off the ground.

"You bit her!" he yelled at Damon.

"That's not all we did" Damon replied.

Stefan looked at Damon's bear chest. He had figured it out.

"How dare you!" He said punching Damon hard in the face.

Damon landed on the floor again, he tried to pick himself up, but Stefan kicked him in ribs. "Stop! Stefan, please!" Elena begged.

"He deserves it!" Stefan yelled, his rage building inside of him.

"It was my choice, Stefan, please let him go" Elena begged.

But Stefan wasn't listening; he grabbed Damon by the arm, tossing him across the kitchen. Suddenly Stefan grabbed a wooden spoon from the kitchen bench.

He raised it above Damon, "Hopefully one day you'll learn" he said before he plunged it into Damon's stomach.

Damon collapsed into the cabinet. His eyes closed.

"What have you done?!' Elena screamed at Stefan.

"Get out! Get out and never _ever_ come back" she screamed again.

Stefan looked at his brother, who was groaning on the floor.

And then he left, speeding out of the house, and away into the darkness.

Elena rushed over to Damon, who was withering in pain

"Damon, can you hear me?" she said brushing his cheek.

"E-l-e-na" he whimpered softly. Elena knew she would have to let him feed from her again. She held her wrist up to his mouth "drink" she commanded.

Damon looked at her "I'm sorry" Damon mumbled, he checked to make sure she was okay one last time, before he grabbed hold of her wrist, biting into it. Even though Damon was in pain, he did not drink fiercely.

Elena felt orgasmic as Damon drunk from her, she was giving him life.

Eventually Damon pulled away, he was strong again.

"I love you Elena," he whispered, "Me too" Elena helped Damon to his feet, and they climbed the stairs to her room.

Elena sat Damon on the bed; she stared at him for a minute, as did he to her.

Elena loved him so much it hurt, there was no longer denying her passion.

She crashed her lips into his, wrapping her arms around his bear chest.

Damon kissed her back, groaning, his vampiric side begging to show.

Elena pushed him down onto the bed, unbuckling his belt quickly.

He ripped her top off again. Soon they entered each other, their bodies moving together. Damon's eyes turned red, the infamous black veins, rising on his face.

Elena suddenly realised something, something she had never wanted before.

She wanted to stay with Damon forever. She wanted to be a vampire.

"Damon?" she groaned. "Yes?" he replied.

"I want to be with you forever, I want to be a vampire" she whispered softly.

Damon began, "No, Elena you don't wan this- It's a curse-" but Elena wasn't listening.

"Please Damon- I don't care, I'll do anything to be with you, Il fix you, Il make you want to live again, Il make you want to be _here_ forever."

Damon's eyes searched hers, "What about Jeremy, and Jenna, what about having children, growing old, _dying_?"

"I don't want any of it, all I want is you forever and always", she kissed him once on the lips before withdrawing from him.

"If its what you wan-", "Yes" Elena replied before he could finish

Damon kissed her once too, before biting into his wrist, Elena drank from him willing, and then she pulled away.

"One last time, as a human" she whispered cheekily, before they sank into the bed, knowing they had forever together.


End file.
